JE115: Dues and Don'ts
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Face Forward Team Rocket! |songs =Believe in Me |machars =Ash, Misty, Brock |rchars =Jessie, James, Giovanni |michars =Rocket Scout, Wendy |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Jessie's Arbok, James' Weezing, James' Victreebel, Ash's Phanpy, Team Rocket's Delibird (Debut), Giovanni's Persian Symbolic Image Pokémon: Ash's Bayleef, Ash's Cyndaquil, Ash's Totodile, Ash's Noctowl, Misty's Goldeen, Misty's Staryu, Misty's Psyduck, Misty's Poliwhirl, Misty's Corsola, Brock's Onix, Brock's Geodude, Brock's Crobat, Brock's Pineco |major =A Delibird begins to follow Jessie and James. Ash's Phanpy knows Take Down. |b1 =zephyrbadge.png |b2 =hivebadge.png |b3 =plainbadge.png |b4 =fogbadge.png |b5 =stormbadge.png |b6 =mineralbadge.png |guest =Rocket Scout, Wendy }} is the 22nd episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis After another defeat by Ash and co., Team Rocket has a meeting about what to do next. After the meeting, they find a Delibird trapped in a cage and when the cage was broken, they battle and defeat it. They were congratulated by a scout for Team Rocket and welcomes them aboard. But when Jessie says that she, James and Meowth were already Team Rocket members, the scout proved them wrong by checking their files and saying they've been removed permanently for not paying off their massive debts. How can they prove themselves to be the best of the baddest again? And does someone from within Team Rocket have a bone to pick with Jessie? Episode Plot The heroes encounter three football players, who are Team Rocket. James kicks a ball, which is actually a bomb. Ash, James and Brock kick the bomb away. Pikachu zaps Team Rocket with a Thunderbolt, while the bomb explodes near them, blasting them off. Knowing they would blast off, Team Rocket releases parachutes. However, Jessie fights with Wobbuffet, causing everyone to fall down. Jessie is angered about Wobbuffet, while James suggests she should be more gentle, as they have never beaten their enemies. Team Rocket have a meeting, as to discuss why are they always losing to their enemies. Each of them think that Jessie, James, Meowth or Wobbuffet is the reason they lose. James realizes that the enemies are composed of three people, while they are composed of two. Meowth objects, but is reminded he is a Pokémon. James also knows Pikachu is never in its Poké Ball (making Meowth pleased, as neither does he), and so is Togepi. Jessie thinks Wobbuffet is as annoying as it, causing Wobbuffet to be truly proud of that. James also remembers that the ‘twerps’ have many Pokémon, while they have only four. Meowth reminds them of the machines they made, but Jessie becomes furious and points out that none of them worked. With Wobbuffet annoying them, Team Rocket gets into a fight. After being battered and scratched, Jessie proposes to call the HQ and have some new Pokémon sent to them. However, James and Meowth remind her they owe too much cash to the HQ (with Meowth even pointing out that he owes them “all nine lives”), and Jessie sadly agrees. After wandering a bit, they encounter a Delibird, who is locked in a cage. Through the speaker, a woman explains that she left Delibird because she had too many Pokémon. She also lets it be known that anyone can catch it, but they must use caution in how to catch it. Delibird is freed, so Jessie sends Arbok and James with Weezing. Weezing uses Smog, but Delibird escapes that attack, then retaliates with a Blizzard. James sends Victreebel, who gnaws on James and Jessie. Victreebel uses Razor Leaf, but Delibird evades and uses Blizzard on Victreebel, freezing it. James calls it back, while Arbok uses Poison Sting. However, Delibird's Blizzard freezes the attack, along with Arbok and Weezing. Jessie sends Wobbuffet, whose Counter deflects the damage back to Delibird, defeating it. James and Jessie argue who should catch it, but a woman comes and calls Delibird into its Poké Ball back. The woman is glad they passed the test, as she came to look after new Team Rocket recruits. Jessie and James responds they are Team Rocket. The woman points out the true grey Team Rocket uniforms, but Jessie and James respond they made their own outfits. The scout is not convinced they are members of Team Rocket, so decides to give them cash to join. James wants to join, but Jessie reminds him they would be found out, as they have already joined the organization. The scout asks for their ID cards, so James shows his own. The scout sees it is expired. The scout reads that they have not paid their dues and debts, hence why they are removed. Jessie, James and Meowth search their names, but find no results. They are very sad, so the scout advises them to re-register into Team Rocket. Elsewhere, a Team Rocket recruit named Wendy contacts Giovanni and reports the scout found some candidates. Giovanni sees it is important for the group to have new members. Wendy checks Jessie is among those recruits and remembers Jessie drank a fruit smoothie and left her to pay the debt. Wendy is still furious and suggests that Jessie, James and Meowth be removed. Giovanni declines the suggestion and tells her to keep an eye on them, but says that they will be removed if they cannot pay their loan. The scout tells Jessie, James and Meowth they need to snatch Pokémon from some trainers. She sees a group of them, which Jessie and James identify them as their enemies. She tells the scout they are unbeatable and are tougher than they look. The scout decides to lend them her Delibird. The heroes walk and encounter Team Rocket. The latter claim they need to battle the former to regain their membership in the organization, since they have been expelled. Misty suggests they shouldn't join, but Jessie and James do not listen for that. Jessie sends Delibird, who gives away presents to the enemies. However, the Presents explode on them, so Ash sends Phanpy to battle. The latter goes to use Take Down on Delibird, though the latter flies up and uses Blizzard on Phanpy, freezing it. Ash calls it back, while Delibird gives away Presents, which hits Pikachu badly. As the heroes take cover, Delibird gives one last Present to Pikachu, but that Present restores his power. Pikachu uses Thunder, blasting Team Rocket off. The scout sees this and remarks that, even if they lost, they still need new members. Wendy reports about Jessie and James, so Giovanni responds they need to work hard. Wendy is nevertheless angered. Jessie, James and Meowth are glad to be back in the organization and welcome Delibird. The scout tells them that Delibird will have to go back, but it will serve as mail for direct payment of loans. Delibird gives a present, and James reads it is a receipt for loans, among them being for a fruit smoothie, as Wendy drank one for revenge on Jessie. Jessie knows they can't pay loans as they never have money. Nevertheless, Jessie thinks, once Delibird comes, they'll use it to capture Pikachu. They yell that life is good. The heroes hear that and wonder what it was. Debuts Character *Team Rocket scout *Wendy Move Present Quotes :"Since no one wants to say anything, we could be democratic and take a vote." - James :"That went well." - Jessie :"But it was a fair vote." - James :"If dat's da democratic way, I'm voting Republican." - Meowth :"Although we're cutting back on useless staff, I suppose it is necessary for an evil organization to look for promising evildoers to add to our evil team." - Giovanni and his use of the word evil ---- :"Well, they did lose that match. But you know, with the personnel shortage, we have to make compromises." - Rocket Scout ---- :"Work them hard until they've paid back that loan. On second thought, just work them hard." - Giovanni to Wendy :"Of course you should receive it for re-entry. But after deducting your unpaid dues and loan payments, there wasn't enough change to make a telephone call." - Rocket Scout about Jessie, James and Meowth’s sign-in bonuses. ---- :"Revenge is sweet, my dear Jessie." - Wendy ---- :"I don’t get it with that fruit smoothie business." - Meowth :"Me, either." - James :"I don’t even '''like' fruit smoothies. Give me a double tall, half-cafe mocha latte with foam any day."'' - Jessie Trivia *In honor of Super Bowl XXXVII, which aired the day after this episode, Team Rocket was wearing Football uniforms during their motto. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Smeargle. Gallery Team Rocket, the football players JE115 2.jpg Ash kicks away the bomb JE115 3.jpg Team Rocket's bomb detonated in front of them JE115 4.jpg Meowth is reminded he is not a person JE115 5.jpg Team Rocket bicker JE115 6.jpg Wobbuffet, the proud Pokémon JE115 7.jpg The captured Delibird JE115 8.jpg Team Rocket's Pokémon got frozen JE115 9.jpg Jessie, James and Meowth decide to start a gang JE115 10.jpg Jessie leaves Wendy to pay the debt JE115 11.jpg Jessie, James and Meowth are happy to have a new Pokémon JE115 12.jpg Meowth, James and Jessie chant their motto JE115 13.jpg Delibird gives away Presents JE115 14.jpg The presents explode JE115 15.jpg Pikachu is healed by Delibird's Present JE115 16.jpg The angry Pikachu JE115 17.jpg Team Rocket are struck by Pikachu's Thunder JE115 18.jpg Wendy has her revenge }} Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes written by Takeshi Shudō Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon